1. Field
The disclosed concept relates generally to containers and, more particularly, to can ends for containers, such as beer and beverage cans. The disclosed concept also relates to a rotating tab and associated method for can ends.
2. Background Information
Metallic containers (e.g., cans) for holding products such as, for example, liquids, beverages, or food products, are typically provided with an easy open can end on which an opening mechanism, such as a pull tab, is attached (e.g., without limitation, riveted) to a tear strip or severable panel. Typically, the tear strip is defined by a scoreline in the exterior surface (e.g., public side) of the can end. The pull tab, commonly referred to simply as the “tab,” is structured to be lifted, pulled, and/or rotated to sever the scoreline and deflect the tear strip, thereby creating an opening for dispensing the contents of the can.
When the can end is made, it originates as a can end shell, which is formed from a sheet metal product (e.g., without limitation, sheet aluminum; sheet steel). The shell is then conveyed to a conversion press, which has a number of successive tool stations. As the shell advances from one tool station to the next, conversion operations such as, for example and without limitation, rivet forming, paneling, scoring, embossing, tab securing and tab staking, are performed until the shell is fully converted into the desired can end and is discharged from the press. Typically, each tool station of the conversion press includes an upper tool member, which is structured to be advanced towards a lower tool member upon actuation of a press ram. The shell is received between the upper and lower tool members. Titus, as the upper tool member engages the shell, the upper and/or lower tool members respectively act upon the public and/or product (e.g., interior side, which faces the can body) sides of the shell, in order to perform a number of the aforementioned conversion operations. Upon completion of a given operation, the press ram retracts the upper tool member and the partially converted shell is moved to the next successive tool station, or the tooling is changed within the same station, to perform the next conversion operation.
In the canmaking industry, there is an ongoing desire to improve the rate and manner in which the contents of the container are dispensed. With respect to beverage cans, the can end design can significantly impact the pour characteristics of the can. The opening of a conventional large open end (LOE), for example, is generally not large enough to allow sufficient air to displace the liquid volume, and subsequent vacuum, as the liquid is poured from the container. That is, as the liquid leaves the container, air is entrained through the primary pour opening causing a pressure differential between the interior and exterior of the can, thereby forming the aforementioned vacuum, behind the liquid. This, in turn, creates fluid turbulence and interrupted or discontinuous flow. As a result, “glugging” and/or splashing, a slower than desired pour or flow rate, and/or excessive carbonation or foaming of the dispensed liquid, can occur.
Prior proposals for addressing these issues employ a secondary aperture behind the primary pour opening, that is pierced to create a vent. However, such can ends require an additional, separate tool (e.g., without limitation, church key; bottle opener; screw driver) or object (e.g., without limitation, key) in order to sever the secondary aperture and suitably vent the container.
There is, therefore, room for improvement in can ends for containers, such as beer and beverage cans, and in tabs and associated methods therefor.